


【神奇动物在哪里2】【RPS真人】莉莉在哪里

by euler4909



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, rps ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euler4909/pseuds/euler4909
Summary: *幻想中的RPS发生于FB2拍摄时期，和现实世界是平行宇宙，请谨慎观赏，大力踩踏作者，因为她坚信总有一个宇宙里卡雀真的有一腿。*警告是出轨警告，一夜情警告，主要人物死亡预告，女装警告....（这些警告不是说让你快跑而都是为了让你点进来的。作者需要倒一倒脑子里的碎片和废料）啥都没有，只有雷。真的挺雷的。++++++++++++++++作者没有道德观的，真的。+++++++++++++++++++++++





	【神奇动物在哪里2】【RPS真人】莉莉在哪里

Eddie喜欢拍续集的氛围。

片场到处都是老熟人，神奇动物第一部开了个好头，被采访时人们夸奖Eddie他总会谦逊的说那是因为哈利波特系列太出名了，哦还有神奇动物真的很....可爱。

进剧组前Hannah帮他整理好了箱子，他那口标志性的箱子其实装不下什么东西，然后Hannah就跑去照看哭声嘹亮的婴儿去了...他的女儿有点天生的好嗓子，Eddie扣好箱子搭扣有点内疚又有点邪恶的想，他应该能在拍摄紧张的剧组里睡个好觉。

第二部风格开始变化，有更多著名的演员加入，因为电影工业和风格同样有变革，从前文艺片演员和商业片演员很少交集，但现在流行超英片，各种类型的演员都在一部戏里那种，甚至神奇动物也不例外。这部戏的演员们在从前的大制作里每个人都可以独当一面魅力非凡，亚历山大大帝，海盗船长，王尔德的情人与缪斯。Eddie有眼花缭乱的感觉，作为男主演他压力山大，虽然Eddie才是唯一拿了那个奖的人。

FB2开拍前夕，Eddie 有机会和J.K. Rowling女士吃晚餐，J.K. Rowling女士在开拍前喜欢和主创吃饭，这有点像是工作的一种延展，她会有选择性的讲一些前因后果...就是剧透，她并不会干涉演员的理解和表演，但毕竟是系列片而她是这个世界的造物主。所以晚餐很有帮助。J.K. Rowling女士说起Newt的兄长，他终于要露面了，他....签了%&FG部合同，周围的工作人员一副秒懂了然脸，但十人餐桌Eddie坐的太远，没有听清楚。

这是个重要的细节，Eddie没有听清楚。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

新老角色都聚集片场，宣传片会在拍摄的间隙中完成。人来的十分齐，而Callum站在那里，远远的看着他们寒暄。Eddie也注意到Callum，他朝着那边看了看。于是Callum微笑和沉稳的朝他走来，带着和年龄不符的威严感。

——这并非是个很自来熟的人，Eddie 感到自己最初的印象有些偏差。倒不是说他试镜的时候上来就亲自己是有多冒犯。那为了让人留下印象，Eddie籍籍无名小演员的时候为了争取角色同样什么都做得出来。这没什么。

“我看着你的戏长大，还有我特别特别欣赏你的演技，你在xxx里的表演真是太赞了。”

Eddie揉着太阳穴听着片场通用句型。他刚刚同样这样对两位要表演克制的相爱相杀的演员这样说。因为是真的。  
Eddie还是稍微哀叹了一下当演员岁月过得特别快。试镜拍戏后期宣传得奖一条龙下来，两三年没了而你还觉得某些场景就像在昨天发生，历历在目。

Callum的XXX是《丹麦女孩》，Eddie稍微有点惊讶，因为一般的恭维会夸奖他霍金那个演的比较好，而且那个拿奖了。Callum比他小八岁，他这样说并不为过。

“我看着你的戏长大，还有我特别特别欣赏你的演技，你在丹麦女孩里的表演真是太赞了。”除了有点奇怪的补充，“...Lily太...美了。”  
Eddie不知道怎么接话，就是觉得有点脖子疼。

Eddie聊起了昨晚的晚宴，才意识到，Callum并没有被邀请，虽然人多的已经听不清，但毕竟已经是10人的餐桌。Theseus可能在这部里戏份没那么重要。“J.K女士说和你签了几部电影合同。我们会一起常常有对手戏。”Eddie的客气话，但没想到Callum竟然是那个没有被剧透的。“她只是和我签了系列电影的合同，但没说是几部，之后几部吗？不是全部吗？我会在某一部里死掉吗？”Eddie肉眼可见的Callum威严表情坍塌，Eddie觉得，他不小心踢到小狗了。

“我会在第四集...或者第五集死去，从前我就想过的。在第四集...或者第五集我会为你挡下一个来自格林德沃的毒咒。鉴于J.K女士喜欢让兄弟牺牲一个的传统，和Newt最终结局明确但Theseus下落不明。”Callum分析的头头是道，Eddie简直不知道这是不是真的剧透。

“如果我的合同是签到第四集...或者第五集，之后的日子我不能保护你了。”Callum西服革履大山压境的挡在Eddie面前，他两手放在Eddie的肩膀上。肩膀宽厚态度认真的人，真的很有压迫感。

也许还因为比Eddie小8岁的角色的年龄差，Callum确实有意浸入自己的人物，时刻让自己更大写标黑一点，HERO，First Auror，还有Scamander家族的Eldest Son，Newt的Brother，Theseus。

但这个从Newt口里呢喃，口气戏谑讥诮的小写a hugger是怎么回事呢？认真读着剧本的Eddie小朋友心里飘起来一个小问号。

J.K女士最擅长起名字和隐喻。Eddie现在觉得兄弟关系确实有点复杂了。

“我同样之前看过你的戏，我也喜欢你在战争与和平里的表演。我和Hannah一起看的，她说你就是一个更高大英俊的我。我们真的很像兄弟。”

大致属实，但Eddie没完全说实话，不是之前看过，是在Callum试镜亲吻他之后他去看了他的戏——他没法不好奇这是谁。

他和妻子在家里的放映室里看《战争与和平》，这本书Eddie在学生时代已经赏析过，托尔斯泰如同一个魔术师，很多人物和情节都具有延展性，就像Newt箱子里的空间，Callum的阿纳托放荡不羁，但层次火候还不够丰富，Eddie认为最好的表演更趋近于不动声色。看了一会儿之后，Hannah去忙其他的事情。只留下Eddie一个人坐在放映室里黑暗中看着阿纳托狩猎和毁灭。

画面里的平头俄罗斯骗子今天在片场吻了自己，之后深情到了忧郁的看着自己，无声又虔诚的一个口型，Eddie在被意外的亲了之后有点慌乱，但仍然捕捉到了那个口型。  
“Hi，Lily。”

然后Eddie懊恼的发现他的客气话又踢到了铁板上。小狗身上。

Callum可怜巴巴的说，“毕竟我只需要长得像你。”

 

“不，当然不是这样。”Eddie是真心的，Callum非常像他，但同时五官深邃，那是成为演员的潜质，他有更多的可塑性。

Eddle有点暗自叹息，自己什么时候才呢演变态啊。

++++++++++++++++++++++

亲切感随着更多的了解对方而产生。  
Callum说出了一家酒吧的一种特制精酿啤酒，那简直是Eddie的真爱。公共游泳池岸边遮阳伞的颜色，只有在那里生活的人才能给出的细节。他们住的这么近，近到肯定有过交集。一个熟悉的背景下，那种亲切迅速拉近距离。

但同时心知肚明背景差别。Eddie不过Callum的生活，反之亦然。普通英国人只习惯于津津乐道王室生活，而不是和王室是同学，一起生活。

这只是看起来近。

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

场次从后往前，几个演员的档期有限，大场面先行，痛失所爱之后的拥抱戏。Callum把Eddie抱得这样紧。不，是Theseus把Newt抱得这样紧，好像不是他失去了妻子，而是失而复得了Newt。

间隙，平复心情的时候，Eddie突然问起来，“试镜的时候你亲了我是为什么，还有，我看到了，你叫Lily。我知道你不是那种开玩笑的人。为什么Turner？”

Eddie不过脑子的问出口，因为他一直都想知道，另外Callum快把他逼疯了。没有打光的时候，摄影棚里有着一块块斑驳的黑暗，他在黑暗里看到Callum的眼睛悲伤的看着他。

 

Callum眼里仍然有着泪花，他哽了哽，就像被主人赋予了使命，正在守卫门庭的小狗一样认真，有些沙哑的含着哭腔，“我深深地被Lily吸引着。被您塑造的Lily。我持续的爱着她。我想看到他。”

见鬼了！这不是Callum每天用眼神追逐Eddie的理由好吧！好吧Eddie也得停止用又肉又奶的小狗来比喻Callum了，这样他就无法思考任何事情。

至少Eddie知道了他喜欢的类型。

Callum为Eddie而来，这种说法有些过了，因为事实并非如此，哈利波特系列，是每个英国演员的宿命，特别是他这样崭露头角的新鲜演员不仅是宿命更是巨大的机遇。

但Callum记得自己看到《丹麦女孩》的反应——他硬的不行。这种感觉让他震惊，他并不是弯的，但那个美丽的女孩，Lily自我阉割时候的痛苦，他最后死掉的场景让他哭的这样厉害。

也硬的这么厉害。他没在妻子露出乳房的时候有感觉，却真的喜欢看Lily绷紧小腿肚款步走来的样子。他向妓女习女人姿态顾影自怜时他硬到忘记后面的剧情，大脑空白当机了好久。

所以这次试镜，他有机会面对Eddie，他们只需要简单对话，说几句你为什么不回家吃饭就行。这不需要像是万磁王和X教授试镜那样当场起化学反应，确实他只是需要很像Eddie就可以了。

唾手可得的机会。

可人的欲望总是没有个头。当Callum得到了角色，他忍不住在Eddie身上逡巡，寻找，还有瞩目。

Eddie...非常有礼貌，他爱脸红，和谁都不错。Callum总在观察着他。他并非只是脾气好，他很多时候聪明异常，他聪明灵活，是个狡黠的人。从公学到话剧到电影，每个圈子摸爬滚打，他谦逊的老于世故的让自己的赤子之心裸露在外，强壮的不怕伤害似的，他甚至有些勾人伤害他。那么好，宛如赤子，还宛如好女。

Callum看他，他在和妻子孩子视频。

Callum原本能分清的，但渐渐的迷惑了。或者说他爱上Lily原本就站不住脚，他的情感始终对准Eddie本人。

++++++++++++++++++++++++

一个场景：  
服装给他做了一套一模一样大衣。Callum穿上去，他要假装喝了复方汤剂的Newt，他站在一面道具镜子前，他的可塑性很强。这是他知道的。

Callum轻柔的抚摸大衣。观察自己，自己从里到外穿着Eddie的那套。  
Ezra .精通HP一切知识点.Miller路过吹着口哨路过，“亲爱的Theseus，你在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么？”

“hi，下场戏里，我假装是Newt，我只是在模仿Eddie的形态。”Callum他笑着回答。

我看到了Eddie。我看到了Eddie。我看到了Eddie。

 

“我得...你知道，这场戏，我得学学你走路的样子。”他拦住他，又一次，其实Callum对Eddie的一切都烂熟于心。这是个借口，只是为了又有个理由能和他在一起消磨时间。他们心知肚明。

“好吧。”Eddie出乎意料的没有拒绝。模仿或是伪装一个人，步态和形体至关重要，在Eddie婉转婀娜的时候他是Lily。他们来到人少地方练习。Eddie想着Newt走了几步，Callum亦步亦趋的学习。

Eddie又走了几步，当他下意识的往回退的时候他发现退无可退了。Callum的胸膛挡住他，一双手在轻柔的抚摸他的后背。Eddie不能呼吸的感觉。他们明明之前都有着很好的分寸，还有一个蹩脚但也能用下去的理由，Lily。

他不该对Newt或是自己。

那双手还在继续。“你一定是太过浸入角色，你的脊椎真的有点问题了。”

“我...”Eddie发现自己的声音沙哑的不行了。“我...那时候，表演只会用笨办法，全心的投入，但总归起了效果。”

“哦是吗，现在我也在用笨办法。”

他现在用了什么笨办法在干什么，Eddie只是感受Callum的抚摸，一个字不敢问，他身后的人很危险，就像危险的大型犬吐息...（停止用这种比喻。上帝。）

“或许这能让你好受一点。”他的手用了点力的在他肩膀上按摩。

Callum的按摩让他们距离过近。已经完成了大部分对手戏，拥抱，要并肩作战，安慰永失所爱的对方。他们不应该这样近...Eddie任由Callum将按摩几乎发展成一个拥抱。肩膀上的手渐渐的掐着他的腰，间接的隔着衣服输送热度。沉沦在温度里和背后人的吐息里。

 

“虽然很舒服，但是我得走了。谢谢。”Eddie落荒而逃。

 

Callum看着自己悬着的手，自言自语，“笨办法...就是用我的真心。只用我的真心。用到它血肉模糊。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我们总得接受现实，”  
“我什么都可以接受。”

 

时光飞逝，Callum的拍摄快要结束了。Eddie不知道还能在Callum爱慕Lily的名义下享受他的关注和真实的爱慕多久。

他最后一次和Callum聊天，

“Lily，只是我的一个角色。我是Eddie，Lily不是我的渴望，我创造了她，但和Einar（电影里的画家）创造她不同。我希望你能明白。”

Callum应该是明白了。

他离开了。

Callum有一段时间秘密的迷恋 fanfiction小说，这其实很幼稚，因为只有他们的狂热粉丝才会喜欢把他们不同的角色安排在幻想小说里，就为了能让他们在不同的背景下相爱。

Theseus早就和Newt相爱了，在Callum 还没得到这个角色之前，BF1时期已经有人在编写他和他的爱情故事，有时候是他和他和他，但其实Callum可一点也没有把握能打败科林法瑞尔…裘德洛或是约翰尼德普...他们基本上长期盘踞世界最性感的男人前三位，Callum没把握能从这些人手里夺走Eddie，他合上电脑，觉得这比三强争霸赛难多了。

 

很快全部的拍摄完成，Eddie的部分很顺畅，但Eddie怅然若失的厉害。

不拍戏的日子，Eddie照顾宝宝，他在炎炎夏日推着婴儿车在家的附近闲逛，Callum明明还没有接新戏。可遇不到就是遇不到，就算曾经遇到Callum他妈也遇不到Callum本人。

然后这个下午Callum什么都没做，只是看着阳光晒进来，手机响了，他看到了一条Eddie发来的即时消息。

“我在游泳池游泳了。但那儿仍然没有更换遮阳伞。”

Callum跳起来，去了公共游泳池，他四顾周围，没人，只有几个小孩子在玩水。

“你在哪？”  
“你真的去了，哦你真的在伦敦，我半个小时前在那游泳，现在不在那了。”  
“你在哪？”

Eddie说的附近的那家餐馆，他刚刚直接下水疯狂的游了3000米来抵消内心的狂热和不满。

他想要知道Eddie到底要干什么，因为这么做很渣的！！！

 

Callum湿着头发冲进餐馆，手里有把虚拟的AK47，满身鼓胀着肌肉，刚要扫射的时候。他就发现他没办法继续生气下去了。他一眼就看到了Eddie，他正在喂给婴儿辅食果酱的样子。婴儿不停的把东西吐出一点，他用勺子刮下来，然后继续喂，哄着熟练和耐心的擦拭。露出一点年轻爸爸的微笑来。

 

他遥不可及。

等待回复的时候，Callum摊开手掌去抚摸了露天泳池水面，午后太阳把水面的水晒的温暖。Eddie可能刚刚真的在这。Callum于是直接跳下去游泳。底下的水是凉的，激的他感觉抽筋，凉水让Callum脑子清醒了一点。他像专业选手一般，在泳道底下钻来钻去。

他可能一直温柔如水但水永远冷，不管是否酷日炎炎。

Eddie没有撒谎，他确实是游过泳了，Callum看他的时候总是看的很仔细。他是有点湿湿的。他穿了沙滩裤帆布鞋，小腿的线条精致但不刻意，腿上还有几个蚊子咬的红痕和轻微的汗毛。Callum走近就闻到了游泳池的味道，一点从T恤里露出的胸毛。他确实游泳了。

Eddie在平时严谨的打理自己，频繁的刊登在杂志封面，街拍仍然无懈可击，就如同某种全A成绩单，反正都是Hannah那么无懈可击。他穿着她准备的衣服，每一套都合身，有品位，中立，同时亮眼新颖的小点缀证明了她在他身上花的心思，他们雪中打伞的图拍的美轮美奂。她是爱他的，他也是爱她的。  
但今天没有，他邋遢的彻底放松了自己，Callum不知道，没注意到，Hannah在餐馆外面抽烟。抽完就要进来了。

然后Hannah走进来了。  
“Turner，是你吗？好巧在这遇到你！Eddie常常和我提起你来，你湿乎乎的，你刚刚在哪？blabla...我们刚刚也在那，Eddie还游泳了，多遗憾没碰到。”她的手自然的搭在他的手上，带戒指的那只。

夫妻双打，默契从容不迫还有眼睛的注视无言的微笑都让Callum无地自容。你看看你在干什么，你在渴望一个孩子的父亲，一个妻子的丈夫。一个直男在渴望着另一个直男，都快血肉模糊的不成形了。

Callum不知道，那只是惯性。Hannah很好，她和他聊天，Eddie只是照看孩子继续吃果酱。Callum感觉到自己的灵魂已经飞起来，看着在地上和Hannah侃侃而谈的自己。

您的丈夫可能在玩一个残酷的游戏，戏耍他的仰慕者战利品。  
Callum悲哀的发现，他的另外一种特质也延续到了生活里，他仅有的几部戏里，总是被安排爱上年长的温柔的大姐姐，他正在那么做，对Eddie死缠烂打，但戏里的大姐姐总是不忍心拒绝他，谁又会忍心踩着一只奶狗的脚趾听它惨叫。

Callum此时就在无声的惨叫。

他逃离般去洗手间，他表情不对，他太不对了。他不应该一个即时信息就冲过来。

 

Eddie随后站起身来。

“你去哪？”Hannah问。  
“轮到我了，我也需要抽一根烟。”

Callum从洗手间出来之后被Eddie推了进去。几分钟后Eddie出来。他眼圈红的。

 

“你让我觉得对不起你。你让我觉得难受。”Eddie推着Callum，他无赖极了，可也是Callum把他逼急了。他小声的歇斯底里的推着Callum，“我不是故意的，但我很难受。我想让你知道，不是只有你难受！”人在发脾气的时候会更漂亮。有那种人，Eddie就是。

“我答应你了，我和你约一次，我带着Lady Lily去和你约会。就一次！”Callum懵着看到咬牙切齿的Eddie，他是真的没有办法了。

“白色袜子！”他没来及说完，Eddie就气的他摔门走了。

 

和Lily约会。  
Callum露出一个笑容。然后从后门离开。  
Eddie回来之后，Hannah没有问起Callum就像没有遇到过他似的。

或许就一次。也许就一次，Eddie继续用勺子刮着婴儿嘴里掉落的果酱。  
Eddie最后把勺子含在口里，酸甜的草莓味。

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不太真实的约会之夜。

他精心打扮成Lily（这事Eddie实在做不来，还是雇了化妆师。）Callum穿戴的比Theseus还讲究的来接他，带着一朵百合花，还有掩人耳目的餐馆包厢，Eddie和王子做同学，他知道伦敦有一百个这样谁也见不到谁的餐馆，好吃的食物，香槟酒。相谈甚欢不甚欢都无所谓Callum一直一脸神醉意乱。但原本有些莫名火的Eddie渐渐的好起来，最后Lily惊喜的吃掉冰激凌。他在Lily的躯壳下更老实的表达着他的感觉，他想要见到Callum。

他指定的白色丝袜。

餐后漫无目的的走在路上，Eddie很大一只淑女，却被Callum衬的小鸟依人。尽头是旅馆，都预定好了。

在电梯里Callum已经开始亲吻Lily，他等不及动手动脚，但Lily坚持等，Callum只好等。房间布置成30-40年代风格，或者说就是那个时期的房间，陈设从没动过。

Lily就像即将作画的模特一样，把身上的古董裙子褪掉，他的衬裙同样是古董，衬裙泛黄的布料在缝隙里透露Lily肌肤苍白。

他站在那有点瑟缩，然后他的腮红掩盖不了他的脸红。Lily这下没地方躲藏了，他接受Callum扑上来的亲吻。

这算什么，性服务，带孩子的假期，角色扮演，为什么会这样。假的睫毛掉了一片下来。Eddie被Callum亲吻的很舒服。

他不想这是为什么了。这和你为什么不踩小狗一样。

但Callum真的出乎他的意料。他开始拿下来Eddie的假发。接着摘下来固定假发的发网，那下面是Eddie。

“你这里有一块白头发。他指着Eddie右边的头发。这里不是浅金色，是灰白。”  
“我比你大上八岁的。”  
“对。”  
“我从前养的小狗也是这样，年纪到了都会长一些浅色的毛。”

Eddie忍耐着这种低幼的对话，享受着热烈的亲吻，衬裙也被脱在地上。

Callum深深地注视着Eddie。他想的是：我能想象你老了以后的样子。你仍然过着和我截然不同的生活。就算我们是演员，能体会无数种时间和生活，你仍然永远和我过着不一样的生活。你会永远拥有正统的下午茶，那会编写进法律里。

他把Lily的妆容弄乱，他们都知道，这不是男孩和他的女神Lily。而是Eddie和Callum。Eddie被他的呼吸带动闭着眼让Callum自己发挥，闭着眼应和他的亲吻，他的心动隐藏在角色里。一切都只有这一夜。而且他已经做了错事。即使只有这一夜。

可是痛还有欣悦如此真实。比Eddie曾经读过的诗歌真实，比剧本更不可撼动，比圣经还神圣。

痛。他要被钉死了，还要被拔掉翅膀。这可能持续不了多久了，这种闷雷滚滚的快感不同于尖锐的闪电，闷雷在积攒，小8岁的Callum只管获得攫取，Eddie在混乱中找到一点自己的节奏，他真切的抱紧Callum。

远远的闷雷总算落下，等他到了之后到处都是闪电，这和从前的感觉完全不一样。汗如水洗的Eddie做bottom做的腰要断掉，只是一会儿Callum再度硬的不行，他们换了姿势从侧面来，Callum还换了称呼，他叫他Newt，因为他发觉Newt的身份更好。年纪小了八岁的哥哥正在身侧，然后手指先进来，然后就是性器，可是Callum力气用过了头的掀翻他好几次，下一次的闷雷在更远的地方发展酝酿。

哥哥......

Callum亲手摘去蝴蝶的翅膀……他赤裸着正面迎接他的一切……

“我想，第四集...或者第五集我死去以后，我不能背对着伸开双臂挡在你前面，我要抱住你，遮住你。这样你在我死的时候可以看到我的笑容，还有能得到我最后的拥抱。毕竟我是个hugger.”在云雨雷霆俱灭大地寂然无声之后他把他整个包裹抱住，喃喃自语。独自睡去。

她会把他留到第四集...或者第五集，可我为什么现在就开始流泪。

Eddie在男人的怀抱里擦擦眼睛。


End file.
